Starman Alpha
is one of the former members of the Kirby Wiki Battle Force, and the more arrogant and aggressive counterpart of Gold Starman. Physical Appearance Starman form: During his time in the Kirby Wiki Battle Force, resembled a Starman Super just as Gold Starman does, but in a duller shade of gold. After his leave, his color changed to a dark green, and the emblem on his chest gained a blue hue rather than a black one. After he completed his training, he gained spikes protruding out of him, similarly to a Starman DX. Background had been one of many Starmen created as part of Giygas' army. Unlike many other Starmen who rebelled because of Gold Starman's realization, was instead greater influenced by Dark Matter, another evil entity, and had gained some of its powers as well as others. He had appeared as part of the Kirby Wiki Battle Force, and as one of Timson's former sparring partners in training sessions. Later, the User Battle Force was soon to be started. Talia had asked Alpha to join, but Gold refused it, thinking he would be too weak. Alpha had then departed to start his own training. Role in Plot Legacy of the User Battle Force had appeared in Kokiri Forest while the User Battle Force had been wandering about, looking for a ship. Alpha had been seen in the distance, murmuring about coming back stronger than his counterpart. He had later noticed the heroes, and appeared in front of them. He does not recognize any of them except for Timson, and notes that it's been a long time. The other heroes don't fully trust Alpha, however, and only do because Timson does. Alpha had noticed the lack of his counterpart, Gold, and later decides to take his place. He is also shown to have lost his old powers entirely, but has gained new ones from his training, and had also mastered the use of Soul moves (which he was previously unable to use). Powers & Abilities '|Legacy of the User Battle Force; Clash of Worlds Arc}} Base Stats Advanced Techniques Spells Lightning - Varying cooldown *'Active': launches an arc of lightning at a target, dealing a varying amount of base damage per second. **10 mana: 18 base damage per second; 5 second cooldown. Hits only 1 target. **25 mana: 30 base damage per second; 12 second cooldown. Hits up to 2 targets. **50 mana: 40 base damage per second; 20 second cooldown. Hits up to 3 targets. **75 mana: 60 base damage per second; 35 second cooldown. Hits up to 4 targets and stuns them for 3 seconds afterwards. **Spellweaved: Adds an element to any other spell. Fireball - Varying cooldown *'Active': charges up a fireball in his hand and launches it at a target, dealing a varying amount of damage. **Uncharged: 80 base damage; 15 second cooldown. **One charge: 180 base damage; 30 second cooldown. **Two charges: 350 base damage; 70 second cooldown. **Three charges: 700 base damage; 150 second cooldown; ignites targets upon impact, dealing 100 true damage overtime. **Spellweaved: Adds a element to any other spell. Incomplete.